


safe in your arms

by Midnight_Sorrow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Woohyunnie are you scared of thunder." Sunggyu askes calmly.<br/>"N-no!" Woohyun says hurriedly, immediately changing his mind when Sunggyu giggles.<br/>"You're so cute." Sunggyu cooes, Woohyun whines in embarressment and borrowes his face into his pillow.<br/>Sunggyu smiles and leanes forward gently grabbing his hand. "Come on", Sunggyu says softly. Woohyun gives him a confused look but complies anyway. It was kind of an instinct to follow other peoples commands. Sunggyu tuggs him closer and Woohyun confusenly follows him and doesn't move away when Sunggyu's throws an arm around his waist. He tries to be calm but he's just so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe in your arms

Woohyun flinches as the thunder almost shakes the whole building. He curles under the warm cover and burries his face into the pillow. Thunder storms had always scared him, he used to really like them when he was younger but being on stage while fireworks exploded right infront of his eyes had tramatized him more than he thought. He turned his head towards the bed beside him Sunggyu was still asleep beside him and he sighs and forrows his brows, how can Sunggyu sleep so calmly and beautifully while it feels like the dorm is shaking. 

"Urg!" Woohyun groans, he tosses and turns and accidently kicks Sunggyu's leg in process. 

"Fmhhh.." , Sunggyu turns and let's out a grumble.

'shit' Woohyun thinks trying too lay still as much as he can, he sighs with relief when he sees that Sunggyu has falled back to sleep. But the quietness disappears as fast as it came. And an extra loud roar of thunder erupts and Woohyun yepls...loudly. Sunggyu starts stirring and Woohyun bites his lip in fear. Shit waking Sunggyu up is like waking up a demon, he's scary as fuck!. 

"W-woohyunnie what's going on.." Sunggyu mumbles, Woohyun almost yelps in fear again when Sunggyu turns around. He pretends to be asleep but he was never really good at lying

"N-nothing..can't sleep." Woohyun excuses but Sunggyu narrows his eyes towards him. Woohyun gulps and takes a deep breath. "Im just..ehm..i.." Woohyun stutters Sunggyu only stares at him more. "N-nevermind i'll just go out.." Woohyun says quickly hurring to get up but a arm stopps him and dragges him down. He lands halfway on Sunggyu and Sunggyu let's out a groan. Woohyun quickly backs away and lays back down. 

"Serioulsy what's going on Woohyun?" Sunggyu asks eyebrows forrowing worriedly. Woohyun tries to look away from his eyes but Sunggyu searches his. He gives out a loud yell when the thunder roars just above their dorm. Sunggyu smiles when he finally understands what's going on. 

"Woohyunnie are you scared of thunder." Sunggyu askes calmly. 

"N-no!" Woohyun says hurriedly, immediately changing his mind when Sunggyu giggles. 

"You're so cute." Sunggyu cooes, Woohyun whines in embarressment and borrows his face into his pillow. Sunggyu smiles and leanes forward gently grabbing his hand. "Come on", Sunggyu says softly. Woohyun gives him a confused look but complies anyway. It was kind of an instinct to follow other peoples commands. Sunggyu tuggs him closer and Woohyun confusenly follows him and doesn't move away when Sunggyu's throws an arm around his waist. He tries to be calm but he's just so close.

"Sunggyu what are you doing?" Woohyun tenses when Sunggyu caresses his back. 

"Nothing.. im just being a nice leader, and nice leaders helps their band mates relax right?" Woohyun gulps when he sees that mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Woohyun eventually relaxes and he feels oddly safe and warm, they didn't do this very often not becuase it was weird they just never cuddled. If this had been Dongwoo or Myungsoo he wouldn't have felt like this. His cheeks felt warm and his heart was beating way to fast to be normal. 

Woohyun hadn't realized that they had come so close together until he felt Sunggyu's breath against his lips. He gasped and tried to back away but Sunggyu quickly tightened the hold around Woohyun's waist. Neither of them dared to take the next step, the fact that it would change everything was scary Woohyun took a deep breath before he nervously leaned forward meeting his lips, it felt amazingly good and Woohyun had never felt anything like this. 

Woohyun sighes into the kiss as Sunggyu deepends the kiss, he runs a hand through Sunggyu's light brown hair feeling it fall between his fingers was oddly satisfinding. 

"mhm-Hyung-" Woohyun moans, it feels like his whole body is on fire. 

Sunggyu leanes over him one hand going under his head and the other supporting his weight.  
Woohyun gasps when he feels himself being turned onto his back. "hyung-?" Woohyun asks puzzled. Sunggyu smiles at him and cuppes his cheek, he leanes forward to kiss his forehead. "You're so beautiful Woohyunnie ~" Woohyun gasps and is just about to protest when Sunggyu leans down to kiss him again. His protest dies as he kisses back, his arms tightening around Sunggyu's neck.

Sunggyu's fingers dances around the bottom of Woohyun’s shirt for a while still unsure if this is a good idea. Woohyun whines impatiently and lifts his arms, Sunggyu gets the hint and pulls the shirt up and over Woohyun’s head. Sunggyu stares and Woohyun suddenly feels very self-conscious, he’s always been very insecure about his body. He tenses suddenly and his grip tightens around Sunggyu’s neck. 

Sunggyu pulls away from the kiss and looks at him. ”What’s wrong?” Woohyun’s shakes his head and tries to pull Sunggyu down for a new kiss, but Sunggyu pulls back again. He gives him that look that Woohyun hates, that look that makes him spill everything. He hated confessing things like this especially to Sunggyu.

”I-i just don’t like the way i look.” Woohyun whispers quietly. Sunggyu looks at him in disbelief. ”Your kidding right, your like the most perfect person i’ve ever met!” Woohyun gasps at the confession and shakes his head, closing his eyes. ’shit-’ he thinks. ’my heart shouldn’t beet like this.

Sunggyu suddenly pulls away and woohyun looks at him in horror, what if Sunggyu suddenly changed his mind. But his concerns disappears when Sunggyu spreads his legs, and crawls between them. Woohyun is at loss for words and breaths deep when he feels the wet warmth of Sunggyu’s mouth on his nipple. ”you’re perfect everywhere!” Sunggyu mouths into his chest and Woohyun grips the sheets tight. ”Hyung-?” Sunggyu shushes him and takes a perky nipple between his teeth, Woohyun shouts and clamps a hand against his mouth to silence his moans, if the others heard them they would be screwed. Shunggyu smiles at him and bites harder, Woohyun grips Sunggyu’s shoulder and pushes him down further.  
”Please-” he begs.

Sunggyu smirks at him and runs his tounge down his stomach until he reaches the hem of Woohyun’s pants. Woohyun’s breath picks up when Sunggyu pulls his pants down his muscular legs and spreads them he leans down and kisses his thigh ”mhm-” Sunggyu moans against his leg. ”your legs are perfect” Sunggyu whispers. ”Woohyun shakes his head in disbelief and covers his face in embarrassment. Sunggyu furrows his brows and grabbs the both of Woohyun’s thighs spreading them further, before leaning down their hips meets and Woohyun’s hands fly from his face to grip the pillow under his head. The feeling of the marterial of Sunggyu’s pants against his naked skin making him whine in pleasure. 

Woohyun’s hands grips the hem of Sunggyu’s shirt no longer wanting to be the only one naked. He almost rips the shirt impatiently, until Sunggyu himself pulls it over his head, he throws it and it lands somewhere on the floor. Next come his pants and he quickly pulls both his pants and underwear down. They come together again and both moans at the feeling of skin to skin against each other. ”hyung- please-” Woohyun says breathily leading Sunggyu hand down were he wants it. Sunggyu grips him and Woohyun’s throws his head back. Sunggyu pumps him hesitantly at first, but pick the pace when Woohyun’s hips squirms. Woohyun’s so close already but he’s to far gone to care. He’s so close but he wants more he wants Sunggyu everywhere, in him, on him. He leans up and moans desperetly against his ear. 

”Please- fuck me-” Sunggyu’s eyes open and he looks at Woohyun uncertainly ”are you sure?” Woohyun nods his head ”yeah i want this with you i-i want you-” Sunggyu smiles and reaches beside him, Woohyun doesn’t look but he knows what he’s looking for. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down, he opens his eyes when he feels the weight against him and squirms a bit in nervousness when he sees the condom and lube. ”Are you still sure about this-?” Sunggyu askes when he spreads a gentle amount of lube on his fingers, Woohyun nods and grabbs the pillow. 

He doesn’t feels the first stretch of the tip of Sunggyu’s finger in him but when he reaches deeper his hips buck and he feels the uncomfortable stretch of something in him for the first time. Sunggyu looks at him worriedly but Woohyun shakes his head and pushes his hips down getting the finger deeper in him. It brings a new kind of feeling inside him and he fists the pillow harder almost ripping it. Sunggyu soon enough starts to move his finger and Woohyun moans in appreciation, the uncomfortable feeling now gone.  
Sunggyu adds another finger and this time Woohyun feels the tiniest bit of pain. He hides his face and tries to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated for the first time. Sunggyu leans down for a kiss to distract him. It helps for a while until Sunggyu pulles his fingers apart inside of him. Woohyun moans in pain and his arms wrappes tightly around Sunggyu’s neck. His nails leave small marks on Sunggyu’s skin as he stretches him further. 

”Ah!” 

Woohyun suddenly archs his back, ”again-!” He moans Sunggyu and nods and curls his fingers, Woohyun screws his eyes shut and he bites down onto his bottom lip. ”Yes- please- more i need you please-!” Sunggyu nods and withdraws his fingers ”Are you still sure about this-?” Woohyun nods and Sunggyu hurriedly puts on a condom and lube. He grabbs onto Woohyun’s thighs and wraps them around him. Woohyun braces him self against the bed when he feels the tip of Sunggyu cock against his entrance. He moans loudly when the tip of Sunggyu cock pops into him he tires to take deep breaths. Sunggyu moans into Woohyun’s shoulders when he feels the warm heat engulfing his cock. He braces himself against the pillow beside Woohyun’s head holding himself above Woohyun body trying not to move his hips but Woohyun’s body tightening around him was making it hard for him. Woohyun’s hips twitches and Sunggyu slips deeper into him, Woohyun gasps at the feeling and he covers his face trying to calm down. 

”Im all the way in” Sunggyu whisperes, Woohyun looks absolutely breathtaking like this spread out just for him. 

Woohyun pushes his hips when the feeling of being to stretched slowly disappears. ”Move-” He moans, Sunggyu nods and gives and experimented thrust. Woohyun gasps and grips the pillow behind him harder. The pain is still there but he can feel the pleasure slowly taking over. Sunggyu hips stutter when he feels Woohyun’s hole clench around him he leans down and kisses him to silence their moans, it was probably already to late. 

”H-Harder-” Woohyun moans Sunggyu nods and pulls out to the tip and gives a rough thrust. ”MHM-!” Woohyun moans his hands pulling at the sheets. 

It feels so good and Woohyun slowly feels himself loosing his mind, When Sunggyu gives a particular rough and well aimed thrust to his prostate he screams his nails digs into Sunggyu back and Sunggyu moans at the sight of him all lost to the pleasure. Woohyun feels himself getting closer and closer and he tightens his limbs around him and tries to keep himself from falling to soon but the pleasure is to unbearable. ”I love you-” Sunggyu moans loudly when Woohyun clenches hard aroud him Woohyun screams at the feeling and the words that he has wanted to hear forever he arches his back and his nails claws and rips at Sunggyu’s skin when he comes. It shakes him and he shivers when Sunggyu bits down on his shoulder at the bliss of his orgasm. Sunggyu collapses on him and Woohyun’s limbs fall to his side. He looks into Sunggyu’s eyes and smiles big, ”i love you too.”  
———————  
The next morning his awkward Dongwoo gives his usual goodmoring but both Hoya and Sungyeol gives them a murdering glare.  
”Next time can you at least try to be a little quiet.” Sungjong whines. Woohyun is sure he's dying from embaressment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi here is another fanfic ^_^ i hope u enjoy.  
> Maybe u have noticed but i love Woogyu ;)


End file.
